how i became the silver ranger for the jungle fury team
by stephany.martin.503
Summary: the story of two old friends reuniting


Stephany Martin

"With the balance and agility of a leopard. Jungle fury, Silver ranger." I yelled as I ran into battle. _But first let me introduce myself. I'm Stephany and this is my story of how I became the Silver power ranger for my team….__JUNGLE FURY.__ The team is made up of me and my 9 friends.__It all began when me and my brother's best friend met up at the training house for the phi schwa otherwise known as the order of the claw. Now you have probably noticed what I say is italicized and in a pretty blue color…_ "Hi. I'm Stephany." I said with a smile. "Hi. I'm Casey. Do I know you?" "No but you do know my brother Mike." "Oh Yeah. How is he?" "He is just fine." Over the next few hours while the others fought to see which three would get to go on, we got to know each other; little did we know that the master would change his mind and pick four. They or should I say we headed down to the forbidden room. I kinda snuck down there. _it was fun though…..__**well you should not have done that you could have been expelled…..**__SILENCE I KEEL YOU…sorry about that…_ "You three or should I say four…" "What do you mean by four, master?" asked Lily. "I mean there is one who is clever enough to know how to hide as well as a leopard. Yes you will do very well with these three. Stephany" _now I know what you are going to ask. Did she get into trouble? Will she be expelled? No I did not get expelled._"What…where are you?" "Look up and you will find out." I said. "How did you get up there?" Theo asked. "Well it wasn't that easy I had to do a lot of climbing and…." "And that's not the point right now and get down from there." "Okay though you guys might want to move though..." they all back up and I dropped down. I stuck the landing perfectly. "Wow. How did you learn to do that?" Lily asked. "Well I spent most of my life getting better at climbing." "Well you certainly are good at it" Casey said. "Comes with having an older brother who likes to beat you up when he gets mad." I replied. "Oh right."_Should have remembered that._

Then my friend Jarrod showed up, pissed off because he did not get picked._ As usual…_ A fight broke out and the box got opened. The spirit of Dai Shi was unleashed._It went into Jarrod._The master's body was destroyed but his spirit was sent to the spirit world. But not before he sent us to find our new master. As soon as we hit the ground we went straight to the address that the master had given us, but it led us to a pizza parlor where we met this guy named RJ. We left though because we thought we were wrong. While searching for our master in what I describe as pajamas..._which was really our training outfit__..._we got attacked by these funny looking bouncy guys. Without a master though we got defeated. Then the pizza parlor dude came and saved us. Turns out he is our master. He took us in, let us stay, and gave us new clothes. We now have a training facility. He gave us these cool training outfits and gave us these cool sunglasses that allow us to turn into the rangers. The next day this praying mantis like creature came up outta nowhere but I wasn't worried about that I was worried about the bouncy thing with the plasma cannon trained on Casey and about the woman on the roof of the building. I told them I will deal her and the plasma cannon you deal with the praying mantis thing. I climbed the building like it was my favorite tree. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Camille." Then we start fighting. "Can I get a hand over here?" She asked. Then one of the bouncy dudes hits me from behind. _I think it was the one with the plasma cannon personally_. The other rangers head back to Jungle Karma Pizza Parlor. When they get there they asked RJ if he had seen me. "No. I haven't. Let's call her." "We have already tried." "She's not answering." "That's not good. RJ what are we going to do?"Casey asked. "We are going to keep on protecting the fine citizens of this town."

I wake up in a dark room. My hands are chained in front of me with my arms around a pole. My feet are chained together and I see…Jarrod staring at me. He then turns to the person to his right, a scorpion looking monster whose name is Stingerella, and says "go ahead." After he says that she starts stinging me. After five minutes of intense torture, he tells her to stop and they both turn and leave me there alone.

What to me seems like three days later. They come back and start asking me the same question over and over and over again. Where do the other rangers stay? I tell them I will never divulge that secret. She stings me each time I say that. It gets so bad I start begging. "Jarrod, don't let him hurt me. Please." he hesitates. Then he says "Jarrod isn't here." Then he blindfolds me. I keep on begging him and then he gags me. He kept on coming and asking me the same question. I gave him the same answer every time, I'll never tell you. He finally stopped coming but he told Stingerella how many times to sting me. She finally stopped coming but before she left she put a cloth bag over my head. So I was left in the dark alone. Three days later. I hear the guards whispering about how someone has broken into the gates. They say it's my friends but Dai Shi tells them it's only one and keep on guarding me. They keep on guarding me. About five minutes later. I hear the sounds of fighting going on outside. Suddenly it stops, the door opens. I think it is Stingerella and so I start screaming and crying but he removes the bag, and says "calm down." He then removes the blindfold, slowly my vision comes back and then I see him, my rescuer. He then removes the gag and cuts the chains off of my hands and feet. He helps me up and sees that it's all I can do to stand up on my own so he picks me up and carries me out. We get out of the gates safely and we pass this little stream in the woods. "Can we stop here for a minute?" I manage to whisper. "Yes. We can." He says. He fills up this canteen and brings it to me and I greedily gulp down the contents. "What's your name?" I ask. "My name is Dominick. What's your name?" "I'm Stephany." I said. Then I realize no ordinary human could have defeated those bouncy things by themselves. "Do you have an animal spirit?" I ask. "Yes. I have the power of the rhino." He says. Then I reach into my pocket and bring out a slip of paper with the address of the parlor and tell him this is where I'm staying. Then I passed out. Dominick picks me up and carries me to JKP. When he gets there, he sets me down and knocks on the door. "We're closed." Casey says. "I don't want food. I have someone for you." Dom,_that's_ _what we call him,_said. "Oh really." Casey says. Dominick picks me up and carries me inside. When he took me inside, Casey's eyes bugged out of his head. He leads Dom to the lair, _that's what I call the training facility,_ and Dom sets me down on Casey's bed. "How on earth did you find her?" Casey asks. "I came upon a shed with a bunch of bouncing guards outside of it. I fought them all and beat them. When I opened the shed she was in there. The poor thing." Dom explained. "How? No normal human could do that. What animal spirit are you?" Casey asked. "I have the rhino." "Cool." Just then Lily, Theo, and RJ come in. "Who is this?" Theo asks. "Hey Dominick. How are you? Has the rhino started up?" RJ asks. "I'm good and yes it has." Dom says. "Oh guys, this is Dominick, Dominick this is Lily, Casey, and Theo." When each name is said, their hand waves. "We are missing one though." "Not anymore. Look, Dom found her." "Hey, guys we have to work now." RJ said. "Okay" they all say. "Hey, Dom. Come get me when she first starts to wake up, okay?" Casey asked. "I will."

Two hours later. "Uhh…uhh…uhh….Man I have a killer headache." At the Uhh, Dominick ran down the stairs. "Casey….Casey, Come on man. She's waking up." Dom says. "Guys, cover for me" Casey says. He runs up the stairs with Dominick close on his heels. He arrives right before I open my eyes. "Hey guys what's up?" I ask. Casey hugs me, and then realizes he has to get back downstairs. "Sorry I have to get back downstairs. I'll be back at closing time." Then he runs back down the stairs. RJ notices I am awake so he drags a TV over for me to watch until Casey comes back.

Three hours later. "Yes. Hey Fran, close for us will you?" "Sure." They all come running up the steps. "Hey. How are you feeling?" Casey asks. "I'm fine." Then the questions started coming from all directions. "What happened? Where were you? Who did this to you?" "Dom." "Okay guys one at a time." "Sorry." "Start from the beginning." So I did. Then RJ asks me a question. "How did you survive for two months?" "It was two months?" I asked. The others nod yes. "Wow. Well it was seeing you guys again. I mean you guys are always there for me and I know you have my back. Someday I want to return the favor." Then I slip into unconsciousness. "Stephany…Stephany … Come on wake up. RJ, what's wrong with her?" Casey asks. "I guess all the poison has caught up with her. Hang on. I have something that will get rid of it. Ah ha here it is. Only the one who loves her true can give it to her, though. Who wants to try?" "Casey. You do it." said Lily. "Why me?" Casey asked. "Because she is in love with you." Lily says. "What?That's crazy. If she were in love with me she would have told me." Casey said. _Yeah…keep thinking that…we never do that that makes us seem…ummmm… desperate… and you know it … __**what was that …**__peanut {waves hand over head} …..I'll explain later… peanut {waves hand over head}vvvvvvv…then Amazed plays over the radio…. And then Distracted plays…_"Well, try it anyway. It won't uncork if you aren't the right one." Casey takes the bottle, uncorks it and pours it into my mouth. It goes down, the healing powers working, making me glow all silvery and pretty. Then I wake up, this time without the killer headache. "Casey." "Hey. How are you feeling?" he asked. "Better." I said. "It worked. So wait that means that you….AWWWW." Lily said. "that means that you what?" "That means I love you, Stephany." Casey admitted._It was about time too._ "I love you too, Wildcat, even if it has taken this long for one of us to get the courage up to admit it." "Wildcat?" Lily said "yeah my nickname for him." "Oh boy." Then Casey does something that shocks me and the others: he asked me out and then kissed me on the lips. It was a very passionate kiss too. _About time for that too… and Future Love plays on the radio ._ Then the alarm sounded. "This time while we fight stay close to me. What's that on your arm?" Casey asked. "That showed up a couple of days after I got taken. See I went to the top because one of those bouncy things had a plasma cannon trained on you Casey. I knew something was wrong that day and I went and checked it out myself and saved you from getting seriously hurt." "Well because of that you are now a master." RJ said. A couple of days later. "Hey Stephany guess what?" Casey says. Before I even get to say what Casey says come with me. Turns out we were headed for Dai Shi's temple. We then go in and he and Jarrod fight. Snapper, one of Dai Shi's generals, comes at me and Camille fights him with me. We beat him. Then we see Jarrod and Casey come running out. "Run" Casey yells. We get to the clearing where Dai Shi was captured. We stop. Then we are attacked. "Ahh." We all yell. We land on the ground hard, me, Camille, Casey, and Jarrod. We struggle to sit up. We see that it is generals Snapper and Scorcher. We knew we were in trouble but just then the others showed up. "Casey, Stephany are you okay?" They ask. "Yeah." We all fight and we win. The next day. "Jarrod, you have to help us. We can't defeat Dai Shi without you. Please." I ask. "No. I won't hurt anyone else." He says. So we left without him. We get there, and we are taken down by Snapper and Scorcher and all the other phantom beasts. Then the all the masters come and their animal spirits are stolen and we finally see Dai Shi's true form. A seven headed dragon and one went right after Casey, swallowing him. Then it went after Theo, swallowing him, then Lily. I was the only one left. And I had a lot of power. I knew what I had to do. I had to generate enough power for not only myself, but for Casey, Theo, and Lily as well. Jarrod then showed up and called upon the spirit of the lion. He then gets inside Dai Shi and says "Now." _To__be able to do this, I would use up all of my energy. It almost killed me. It is very dangerous._ "A jungle master doesn't have to ask, he knows. I have to be willing to go beyond all possibility and boundaries. SPIRIT OF THE LEOPARD." I shout as I use every bit of energy, power, and strength in my body. Dai Shi was destroyed, Casey, Theo, Lily, and Jarrod are safe and okay, and me, well I'm not doing so well. I'm staggering trying to get to Casey, when I collapse onto my knees, and fall face down on the ground. Dominick sees me collapse and runs over. RJ, Camille, and the masters help Casey, Theo, Lily, and Jarrod up while Dominick is trying to wake me up. Casey looks around and sees me lying on the ground. He runs over. "Stephany…Come on… Wake up…don't do this to me. Please wake up." The others notice what is going on, and RJ runs over. "Move Casey." RJ says. "She's okay but we need to get her somewhere safe. Let's take her to the lair. Casey, Theo, Lily, I'll need your help. You guys will have to lose a little animal spirit." "I got her." Casey said, picking me up off the ground. "RJ, why do we have to lose a little animal spirit?" Lily asks. "Stephany used everything she had to put Dai Shi down. She gave up not only her Spirit but she also gave up her energy as well. She won't wake up." We arrive at the lair and Casey sets me down on his bed. "Who's first?" RJ asks. "Me." Casey said. He gave me a little tiger energy. Then Lily gave a little cheetah energy. Theo gave me a little jaguar power. Dominick gave me some rhino strength. RJ gave me some wolf spirit. Two hours later. "Man I have a killer headache. Again." I look around me and see that everyone is asleep. So I go right back to sleep. I dream about Casey. The next morning I wake up, my headache is gone. Casey and the others are eating a breakfast of pizza. "Hey, you're up. Come and get some pizza." Casey says. So we eat pizza. "You want to go to the fair?" Casey asks. "Sure." I said. So we go to the fair just me and Casey. He won me a big stuffed teddy bear. The next day Dominick and Fran leave to go backpacking through Europe. Then Lily left to go to Paris with Theo of course. _Ahhh….Paris, the city of love….ohh I wonder if they are on the Eiffel tower…..maybe they are kissing…__**wild tangent much**__ Casey this is my story write your own…_ Casey went to teach at the phi schwa temple where Jarrod and Camille now take lessons…_maybe someday he'll ask me to come and help him teach…just maybe…._ RJ still works at Jungle Karma Pizza. Me, well, me, I run now with the Samurai Rangers. Maybe someday we will get back together again. Just maybe. But for now this is …..

The end.


End file.
